Shem and Ila One-Shots
by gabbygrl247
Summary: A collection of various one-shots, mostly in Ila's POV. I have been given a bunch of ideas by Naima1990! So thank you so much! I will take suggestions from reviewer. Rated M just in case. !SOME CHAPTERS WILL HAVE SEX SCENES!
1. Elijah's First Month

Elijah's First Month:

As I rocked Elijah while he shrieked I thought to myself, why did we do this? Having Evi and Adah was hard enough, but with a new baby it was nearly impossible. Shem had taken the girls for a walk to give me time to rest, but as soon as I closed my eyes Elijah was up. I had fed him, washed him, and changed him, but he still continued to shriek.

"Let me take him Ila, the girls are with Mother and Father. You go rest." Shem told me.

I nodded as tears ran down my face. Shem took Elijah from my arms. He went into the children's room with Elijah as I laid down on our bedroll.

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. I felt something against my back and turned to see Evi and Adah curled together. I got up quietly and gently, as to not wake them. Walking into the front room, I saw Shem stirring a pot with Elijah in his arms.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

I took Elijah from his arms and let him latch onto my breast.

"Not too long, just a few hours. The girls missed you so Mother brought them back and they decided to nap with you." He replied.

"I could not get him to calm down earlier." I said. "How did you do it?"

"Mother gave me some herbs to help him. She said she had a similar problem with Ham." He told me. "It seems to have worked."


	2. A Small Wedding

A Small Wedding

I paced back and forth as I waited for Father to finish my garland. In a few hours I was going to marry Ila. I was seventeen and Ila was fifteen. Father had told me that it was traditional for the groom to wear a garland on his head.

"Are you nervous?" Ham asked me.

"A bit." I replied. "Can you tell?"

"A bit." He said cheekily.

We joked around until Father came back. Once I was dressed and ready with the garland on top of my head, we headed out of my tent and out to the forest. Mother and Japheth had set up some decorations and wrapped some ribbons around a few trees. When we got there I waited with Ham and Japheth while Father went to get Mother and Ila.

"Will things change?" Japheth asked me.

I looked down to see my eight year old brother looking up at me. He was a timid boy who was not apt to change. He had only known Ila to be his sister and at first did not understand why we were to be married.

"I do not think so." I replied.

"Are you ready Shem?" Father asked me when he came back a few minutes later.

I nodded my head and took a few deep breaths.


	3. The Honeymoon Phase

The Honeymoon Phase

Shem and I walked hand in hand as we walked. It had been three weeks we got married. As we walked I kept replaying the events of our wedding night in my head.

 _"_ _Mhmm." I moaned while Shem kissed my neck._

 _We had just been married and were now ready to lie together for the first time. I could tell Shem was excited. We both knew that I could not bear children but we weren't ready for a baby yet. We knew we would have to talk about that eventually. Maybe in a few years we could find a woman for Shem to have a child with, and we could raise it together and let the woman be saved on the ark._

 _"_ _Are you ready Ila?" Shem asked me._

 _I nodded but as soon as he started to inch into me, father had told him to take it slowly the first time, I felt an intense pain in my womb. I screamed out and Shem stopped immediately. I was sobbing and panicked, Shem called for mother._

 _"_ _What is it?" she asked running in._

 _"_ _I don't know!" Shem replied hysterically._

 _"_ _Mother it hurts! I'm bleeding!" I cried, taking in the blood dripping between my legs._

 _"_ _Shem go get father and tell him to bring some cloths and some warm water. I need you to bring me some healing herbs." Mother instructed him, "Ila you will be alright. You are not fully healed inside and that is why it hurts and you are bleeding."_

 _I continued to cry while she placed blankets and clothing under my lower back to lift my lower half up. Father came in with the cloth and water and once he gave them to mother, he left to give us privacy. She dipped a cloth in some warm water and began to clean me up. As soon as Shem came in with the herbs, he handed them to her and came over to me and took my hand._

 _"_ _I am sorry Ila, it is all my fault." He said to me._

 _"_ _You didn't know." I replied._

 _I leaned into Shem and closed my eyes as mother continued to clean me._

"Stop thinking about it Ila." Shem said.

I looked over at my husband and saw him looking softly at me. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"I am sorry." I mumbled.

"Why are you sorry Ila? You did nothing wrong." He said. "So we cannot lie together, why should that matter? Our marriage is based on love and trust; we do not need a physical relationship to be happy."

I pressed my face into his chest as I silently cried. Shem had been so supportive in the past few weeks; as had Mother. I confided in her, telling her that I felt like less of a woman, not being able to lie with Shem, or give him children. She told me that I needed to stop punishing myself; it was not my fault but those savage men who tried to kill me.

"You know, Mother told me that sometimes a wife gives her husband a mistress when she cannot give him children." I told him.

"I do not want anyone but you." He said, kissing me.


	4. Baby Thaddy

Baby Thaddy

I held Ila's hand as another contraction hit. Her water had broken three weeks before Mother expected it to. Ham and Na'el took Elijah and Naomi. Ila wanted Adah and Evi to stay in the house with us. They will eventually have to bear children, so Ila and I decided that it was a good idea for them to watch the birth.

"Keep breathing Ila, you are doing great." Mother told Ila.

"Shut up." Ila replied through gritted teeth.

Adah came over to Ila's side and grabbed her hand. Evi stayed in her spot, as far away from Ila as possible. I could tell by the look on her face she was terrified.

"Mama are you dying?" She asked quietly.

"No Evi." Ila replied, clearly irritated.

"Ila I know you are in pain but do not snap at her, she is terrified." I whispered into Ila's ear.

Her face softened a bit but before she could apologize, another contraction hit. She gripped my hand tight and pushed.

"Just a bit more…" Mother said.

Ila took a deep breath and gave one last push. It was a split-second later that I heard the shriek of a newborn. She leaned into me as I kissed her forehead.

"It's a boy!" Mother declared happily as she handed Ila our son.

"He is so beautiful." I said.


	5. First Steps

First Steps

"Shem!" I called out.

I was playing with the twins when all of a sudden Adah stood up. She used my leg to get up and just when I thought she would just fall back down she confidently took a few steps. I gaped at her in amazement for a few seconds before I called for Shem. He ran into the sitting room and stopped short when he noticed Adah. Once she noticed him she stumbled over to him and fell at his feet.

"Da!" She exclaimed.

He picked her up and tossed her in the air. I ran over to them and smothered her in kisses. Evi crawled over to us and looked around, trying to figuring out what was going on.

"You took your first steps Adah!" I told her excitedly. "Shem go tell Naameh."

"Can we enjoy this, just the four of us?" He asked me.

I nodded and picked Evi up. As soon as she was up she shimmied to get out of my arms. Shem and I put the twins down and went to sit down.

It was a few weeks later that I walked outside to hand Shem some water that I found Evi walking over to a patch of flowers. I kept walking until I realized exactly what I had just seen. I ran over to Evi and lifted her up.

"I am so proud of you Evi!" I told her. "I am so proud of you."

I took her over to Shem and had her walk a few steps for him. She was so happy about the attention. We got Adah from the house and walked over to fire pit where Mother and Father were. They spent most of their time teaching Japheth about the ways of the world as well as creating concoctions from various herbs. When we got to them we had Evi walk over to Mother and everyone applauded her.


	6. Three Words, Eight Letters

Three Words, Eight Letters

I sat in front of Mother and Father as we waited for everyone else to finish eating. I wanted to talk to them put there was no way I was going to do it in front of Ila. We had kissed for the first time a week prior and I knew I had fallen in love with her. I loved her smile, I loved the way her eyes would light up when I came back from chopping down trees, and most of all I loved how much she cared about life. She was also the most beautiful girl in the whole world.

"What would you like to talk to us about Shem?" Father asked me once the others had retreated to their tents.

"Something happened with me and Ila the other day in the forest." I said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Mother asked.

"I, um, I kissed her." I said sheepishly.

Father let out a deep chuckle. Mother swatted him on the arm before turning to me and taking my hands in hers.

"It is natural for you to have urges Shem. You are fifteen." She told me. "How did it feel?"

"It felt…right." I replied. "I think I love her."

"Tell her Son." Father told me.

They left me and after a few minutes of trying to calm myself down I walked over to Ila's tent.

"Ila, are you awake?" I asked from the tent flap.

"Yes." She replied. "Come on in Shem."

I walked in to find her braiding her hair. She looked so beautiful, illuminated by the tzohar lamp. I sat down across from her and looked at her.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked her.

"I recognized your voice." She said frankly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine." I replied. "I have something to tell you."

"My goodness Shem you are shaking." She said, holding my hands.

"Ila…I love you." I told her.

She dropped my hands and put her hand over her mouth.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Yes I am quite sure." I told her.

I leaned forward and kissed her. Once the shock wore off, Ila wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back.


	7. Sari

Sari

I sat in the sitting room and watched my children play. Elijah had taken Naomi to see the new house we had built while Thaddeus tried to teach Micah how to stack blocks. Dinah and Miriam slept peacefully in their cradle. I could not focus on what the kids were doing, however. What was weighing down my mind was Adah. My baby girl, my eldest daughter, had gone into labor late last night. Ila and Mother had gone to help her along with Evi, Rachel, and Na'el. I was worried that there were so many people that were going to be there, but Ila assured me that it was just because Mother was getting older and the other girls needed to learn how to help deliver a baby.

It had been almost a day, when Evi came into the house and sat down next to me. She looked exhausted so I gave her a glass of water and let her rest for a few moments.

"It's a girl." She finally said. "Adah is fine, really tired, but fine. She wants to see you."

I let out a sigh of relief and silently thanked the creator. I asked Evi to watch the kids and once I washed my face, I headed off to Adah and Japheth's house. It was not too far from ours, only about a 3 or 4 minute walk, but this time it felt like it was forever. When I got to the door I heard the cries of a newborn. I went in and found them in the sleeping area. It was just Ila and Adah. Adah was laying on her bedroll, baby in her arms, leaning against Ila. I kneeled down and kissed Adah on her forehead. She scooted into my lap and rested her head on my shoulder.

"She did so wonderfully Shem." Ila told me.

"Of course she did, she is strong like her mother." I replied, kissing Ila on the lips. "So, does she have a name?"

"Sari." Adah said replied faintly.


	8. Will She Wake Up?

Will She Wake Up?

Everything had happened so fast. Ila's water had broken and a few hours later my daughter was born. I turned to kiss Ila when I noticed her eyes were closed. I nudged her arm but she did not move. She was still breathing and although her she still had a pulse, it was beating slowly.

"Father she is still bleeding." Adah said.

I had tried to stay relatively calm, but my demeanor finally cracked and I began to panic. Na'el had elevated Ila's legs to try to stop the bleeding, but it was not working. Evi kept watch of Ila's pulse while I tried to get her to wake up.

"It looks like she tore a bit." Adah told me. "If I stitch her up then I think it'll stop the bleeding."

"She's right. Father I think it is best if you leave." Naomi said.

I wanted to stay but I did not have the fight in me. I took the baby from Naomi and went back to mine and Ila's house. As soon as I walked I was bombarded with question. Sensing something was wrong, Elijah moved the children into a different room before coming back and helping me sit down.

"She won't wake." I told my eldest son.

I started to break down so Elijah placed the baby in her cradle. I was hysterical for a while before I took a few deep breaths and felt myself calm down.

"Everything will be alright. She has not been doing well for the past few months Father, it is most likely just exhaustion." Elijah assured.

I looked at my son and saw Ila. He had most of her prominent features; he also had her wit. He was a father himself now and it seemed to make him wiser beyond his years. The baby had begun to cry so I picked her up and began to rock her. She continued to cry and then it hit me, she had not been fed yet.

"Elijah go get Naomi and ask her to come feed the baby." I told my son.

The baby's shrieks got louder and out of curiosity, I suppose, the other children came into the room to see what all the commotion was about.

"Look it's the baby!" Dinah, now eleven, cried.

"Oh she is so cute Papa!" Miriam exclaimed.

"Why is it a girl?" Tobias, nine, asked.

"Never mind that, why is she here and not with Mother?" Thaddeus, fifteen and a father himself, asked.

"Ew she smells!" Levi, nine, yelled.

"Enough all of you, Thaddeus take them away from here." Elijah said coming into the house, Naomi right behind him.

Thaddeus took the kids away as Naomi took the baby from me and tried to feed her. Elijah and I turned away to give her some privacy.

"She is eating; you two can turn around now. Do not worry I am covered." Naomi said.

"How is she doing?" I asked my daughter.

"Adah stitched her up and the bleeding has stopped, which is good. Grandmother looked her over and said it may be a while before she wakes up or she could wake in a few hours, it is hard to know. She is mainly worried that Mama will get dehydrated since she lost a lot of blood and cannot rehydrate." Naomi explained. "You can go see her, Jonas and I will watch over the baby."

"Her name is Mila. Your mother and I decided Mila for a girl and Silas for a boy." I said.

"Thank goodness she is a girl then." Elijah said.

It had been a week since Mila was born and Ila still had not woken up. Naomi had kept good on her promise and was taking care of Mila while I stayed by Ila's side. Thankfully our children were all older and could take care of themselves for the most part, even Tobias who was seven. Even so Elijah stayed with them to make sure they did not wreak havoc.

"You should see Mila, she is beautiful." I told Ila. "She looks a bit like Naomi did when she was born, with the black hair. I believe she is going to have light eyes as well but you know it is hard to tell right now."

"You are going to make yourself sick Shem." Mother said, sitting down on the other side of Ila.

"I do not know what to do." I confessed. "What if she does not wake up?"

"She will." Mother said, taking my hands in hers.

And she did.


	9. Family Tree (15 Years)

**15 years after Shem and Ila after the Ark:**

Shem (45) and Ila (43):

-Adah and Evi (26)

-Elijah (23)

-Naomi (21)

-Thaddeus (15)

-Micah (13)

-Dinah and Miriam (11)

-Levi (9)

-Tobias (7)

-Mila (newborn)

Ham and Na'el (41):

-Jonas (21)

-Rachel (19)

-Seth and Lydia (14)

-Pallu (12) M

Noah (dead) and Naameh (68):

-Japheth (36)

Adah and Japheth:

-Sarai (10) F

-Abigail (8)

-Jael (5) M

-Mara (3) F

Evi and Elijah:

-Baruch (7) M

-Reuel (6) M

-Phineas (3) M

-Sheilah (1) F

Naomi and Jonas:

-Tabitha (4) F

-Shelah (2) M

Thaddeus and Rachel:

-Jemima (10 months)

*Just wanted to put in that I know there is weird inbreeding but that is kinda what is in the bible so yea…*


	10. Asher's Gone Away

Asher's Gone Away

It had been a few hours since Asher died. Mother had taken the children to her and Father's house to give Ila and I time to say good-bye. Ila was inconsolable and sobbed into my chest. I held onto her tight as I cried into her hair. Once she seemed to calm down a little bit, I covered Asher's body with a sheet and went to make some tea. I could still hear Ila's sobs from the kitchen and when I went back to give her a cup of tea, she was on our bedroll with Asher's little body cradled in her arms.

"Ila, please do not do this to yourself." I pleaded with her, trying to get Asher.

"No, you cannot take him!" She screamed.

I had never been very good at showing my emotions and as heartbroken as I was I still felt the need to be strong for my family, but seeing Ila in this state was unbearable.

"Ila, love, there is nothing we can do now or that we could have done before. He is gone and there I no bringing him back. Now he is not suffering or in any pain." I told her.

She eased her grip and allowed me to take Asher's body and brought it into the back room. I handed Ila the cup of tea before picking her up and carrying her to Mother's. She was still crying and when we got there Mother took her into her room and away from the children. I sent Father over to our home to prepare Asher to be buried while Ham and Japheth went outside to dig a grave.

I walked into the sitting room to see the kids in a miserable state. Adah had a crying Naomi in her arms while Elijah and Evi were huddled up in the corner hysterical. They looked at me when I entered and immediately knew something was wrong. I sat down in front of them and took a deep breath.

"Asher has left us." I told them. "He was too weak and his body could not fight the illness he had."

"Where did he go?" Naomi asked.

The other children had taken the news terribly and were a mess, but seeing as Naomi was only five, she did not understand. I pulled Naomi into my lap and looked in her eyes.

"He went to heaven. He is with Mama's family now." I told her.

"And with the Watchers?" She asked.

"Exactly." I replied.

"Well when is he coming back?" She asked.

"He isn't." I heard Ila say from behind me.


	11. Double Trouble

Double Trouble

I rocked both girls in my arms as Ila slept. It had been almost a month since the twins were born and Ila had gotten next to no sleep. She was exhausted, but I knew she was too scared to take her eyes off of the babies. Father had retreated away and we all knew he was never coming back, but it was hard not to worry. It took a lot of arguing to get Ila to nap, but finally exhaustion won and she was asleep in seconds. Mother had offered to help me but I wanted to be alone with the girls. Ila had fed the girls already and they were freshly cleaned. They were identical and we had not named them yet, so keeping track of who was who was hard. The one in my left arm was fast asleep, while the one in my right arm was awaking and looking around.

"Hi there, you are curious aren't you?" I asked her.

I put the sleeping twin in the cradle and sat with the other. I jiggled her on my lap and watched as a little smile slipped on her face. Mother said they would not smile for real for a few more weeks and that any smile now would not be real, but I did not care. She grabbed some strands of my hair and pulled as I leaned my face over hers to give her a kiss.

"You've got a strong grip." I told her.

"She really likes you." Mother said as we ate later that night.

"I would hope so, she is my daughter." I replied as I held Evi.

Ila and I had decided on the names Evi and Adah for our daughters. We had a few other names that we really liked, but these names seemed fitting for the new world. Adah had definitely created a special bond with Ila and Evi seemed to connect with me. They did both love Ila since she was the one who could feed them.

"Can you take Adah Shem?" Ila asked me.

I took the baby from her arms. She adjusted her dress and took the bowl of soup Mother was offering her. I put both babies on the mat in front of me and began to eat as well.

"Can I hold one of the babies?" Japheth asked after our meal.

"You have to be very careful and make sure to support her head." Ila said as she placed Adah in his arms.

He held her carefully and gently. Adah was awake but she did not mind not being in her mother's arms.

"Look how big you look!" Mother exclaimed.

"Mother he is ten, stop treating him like a baby." I told her.

"Do not speak to your mother like that." Ila scolded me.

"Thank you Ila." She said to Ila before turning back to me. "And you have no authority telling me how to raise my son."

"He is a man Mother, I think it is about time I teach him how to build and how to wield an ax. One day he may need to build himself a house." I told her. "How does that sound Japheth?"

He nodded eagerly while Mother and Ila shot me dirty looks.


	12. AN

Hi! I just wanted to write a little thank you note to all the users that have reviewed my story! I am so grateful and truly appreciate all of your kind words! I have taken all your comments to heart and love all of the suggestions I have been given. I understand if it is a little weird that all of the kids are getting together but that was the purpose. I want to say that I am an irreligionist, meaning I do not believe in religion, so if I write anything that offends anyone PLEASE let me know! Thank you all again and I look forward to your sweet comments!

-Gabby :)


	13. First Anniversary

**SMUT-SMUT*************SMUT-SMUT-SMUT************SMUT-SMUT**

First Anniversary

I let out a moan as Ila gripped my manhood and began to move her hand up and down. It had been a year since our wedding, and even though we could not lie together we found other ways to show each other pleasure. I knew Ila felt guilty and even though I assured her that it did not matter, she did not believe me. Mother told me that young girls were brought up and told to always obey and please their husbands and it was so implanted in her mind that I could not change it. I hated that she blamed herself and I told her so multiple times. I did not want a wife to boss around; I wanted Ila as my equal, the way Mother and Father were. I wanted Ila to know that I did not find her inferior because she was damaged, but it seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

I was yanked out of my thoughts as Ila put her mouth around me. I let out a shudder and grasped onto her hair with one hand. I used the other hand to touch her bare chest and pinch one of her nipples. She let out a moan and I felt my eyes roll back into my head at the sensation. I pinched it again, harder. She sucked on my manhood and it did not take long for me to unravel and explode in her mouth. I watched as she swallowed my load before I lunged forward, kissing her hard. She let out a moan as I reached my hand down and began to rub her bundle of nerves.

"Oh Shem!" She exclaimed at the sensation.

It had been a few days prior when Mother found me and told me the way I could pleasure Ila. It had been the most uncomfortable conversation, but it was necessary. She told me where to find it, and that it could give Ila the release she needed.

"How does that feel?" I asked her.

"Please don't stop." She cried.

I rubbed in a circle with one hand as I squeezed one of her breasts with the other and sucked on the pulse point at the base of her neck. Feeling her writhing on top of me was making me hard again. As she felt me grow, Ila began to play with me again. I let out a moan and began to rub her harder. Her hips began to thrust and within seconds she let out a cry of pleasure as she came. She stopped touching me and leaned back into my arms. Both out of breath, I kissed her neck and lied back with Ila still in my arms.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back


	14. Ila Meets Mila

Ila Meets Mila

My head was throbbing. I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids were too heavy. I could hear noises and even though they were muffled, I knew one of the voices was Shem's. It took a few minutes, but I was able to move my hand. I felt a rough hand cover mine and a pair of lips kiss my forehead.

"Ila, if you can hear me open your eyes love." I heard Shem say.

I tried as hard as I could but my eyes would not budge, so instead I moved my hand. I was only able to move a few fingers, but it seemed to give Shem the confirmation he needed. I heard some more voices and felt hands feeling my pulse and forehead.

"Mama, can you hear me?" I heard.

It was Adah. She and Evi had identical voices, but Adah always spoke with a calm and caring tone.

It had been almost an hour since I had come to, yet I still could not open my eyes or talk. I was fully aware I was awake and could hear perfectly, thankfully. I was beginning to give up hope when I felt something wet hit my face; it was water. As soon as it hit me I started to gasp and could finally open my eyes. My vision was not clear at first, but after a few minutes I was able to take in my surroundings. I was in Shem and mine's room. Shem and Naomi were on my right while Adah and Elijah were on my left. Evi and Thaddeus were with Mother sitting by my feet. They all gave me some time to fully wake up, rehydrate myself, and eat something. I was getting comfortable when I realized I was no longer with child. I looked around in a panic until I noticed the basket by Shem. He sensed my anxiety and reached into the basket and picked up a baby. He placed it in my arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?" He stated.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I held my baby girl in my arms. Before I conceived her, I had had another baby that Shem and I did not plan for that was stillborn. It was a terrible pain to go through, but once I was done mourning I decided I wanted one more baby. And after two boys in a row, I was thrilled to have Mila.


	15. Like A Virgin

Like A Virgin

I was nervous, more than nervous. It had been almost three months since I had given birth to the girls and Mother had told me that I was finally healed enough to lie with Shem again. We were both excited and Mother had offered to watch the girls tonight to give us some alone time. I had made sure the girls were fed and changed before Shem took them over. Once he left with them I washed myself and tidied up a bit before starting dinner. Shem had been making most of our meals since I had had the babies and as great as a cook he was I was happy to be cooking again. It gave me time to think and I enjoyed having time to myself.

I was stirring a pot of chicken and vegetable soup when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I let out a giggle as he kissed my neck and shoulder.

"Mhmm that feels nice." I told him.

"If you think this is nice then just wait for tonight." He replied.

I climbed off of Shem and curled into his arms. We had had a night of passion. It had been incredible and definitely worth the wait. It was nice and peaceful until I started to feel my breasts tightening.

"I am going to have to feed the girls soon." I told Shem.

"I told Mother to bring them back when they get hungry." He replied.

Nodding, I nuzzled my face into Shem's neck. I tried to relax but I couldn't, the pain in my breasts was worsening.

"Shem please get the girls." I spat out.

He threw on a pair of trousers and ran to grab them. I sat up against the wall and rubbed my breasts, trying to ease the tension. It was hard to describe the feeling; it was uncomfortable but not very painful. Finally, after what felt like forever, Shem returned with the babies. He handed them to me and I put them to my chest. They both latched on after a few minutes and I felt ultimate relief.

"I guess this is our life now." Shem said.

"I guess it is." I said.


	16. Tough Conversations

Tough Conversations

Since the day they were born, I always worried about telling the girls what happened. The first six years went by with no questions, until one afternoon Adah came to me with a question. I was washing the dishes in a nearby lake while Shem taught Elijah how to swim. Adah walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mama, why are we alone?" She asked me.

Her question took me by surprise. I looked to Shem for help, but he was too busy with Elijah and Evi.

"Because that is what the Creator wanted." I told her.

My answer was not much, but it was sufficient enough for her and she went back to playing with her siblings.

About three years later, at the age of nine, Evi came to Shem and me with the same question; why were we alone? I gave her the same answer I had given Adah, but it was not good enough for her. Shem told her there was a terrible storm many years ago and when she was older. I could tell Evi wanted more but instead she went over to her sister and the two ran off together.

"I do not know what to do?" I said to Shem, exasperated.

"I think we need to tell them the truth." He replied. "Once they are older, of course."

The girls were thirteen when the truth finally came out. I was pregnant with Micah, which had led me to have nightmares back to my pregnancy with the girls. I had gotten them with my past pregnancies, always towards the last few months, when the stakes on the ark were very high. I had woken up crying and Shem quickly tried to comfort me.

"Sh, it is alright Ila. We are on land and we are all safe. The ark is gone and he is not going to kill them." Shem told me.

"What is going on?" Evi asked, walking into our room. "Who isn't going to kill anyone?"

"What are you doing up?" Shem asked her and Adah, who was at our doorway. "And why are you eavesdropping?"

"What are you keeping from us?" Adah asked quietly.

I beckoned for them both to come in and Shem and I told them everything. We told them about Noah's dreams, about Methuselah blessing me, and about the ark. Once they had taken all that in, Shem told them the task Noah believed he had to carry out. Evi cried into her father's embrace while Adah got up angrily and stormed out. It was not like her and I went to go after, but Shem stopped me.

"Let her deal with this the way she wants to." He told me.


	17. The Talk

The Talk

I sat opposite Elijah as we tried our best to avoid each other. Earlier today he had come to Ila and I and asked why his manhood got hard in the morning. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but Ila told me it was time I talked to him. I had dreaded this talk for fourteen years. It did not help that he was questioning how Ila got with child.

"Father are you going to say anything?" Elijah asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I..uh, I do not quite know where to start." I replied.

"Mother says it is natural." Elijah put in.

"Every young man gets hard in the morning. You also get hard when you are aroused." I told him.

"What does that mean?" He asked me.

"Well when you see a woman and have feelings for her, you get aroused. It is a way for your body to get ready to lie with her." I replied.

"What is lying together?" He asked.

He looked so innocent, which made this conversation even more awkward. Ila was much better at explaining things but she told me it was my job as his father. She had talked to the girls a few years ago, so it was fair.

"When a man and a woman love each other, and are married, the man will, uh, put his manhood inside of the woman. When they are done the man with, um, ejaculate and that will make a baby." I told him.

Elijah looked at me as if I were crazy. I most likely did not do a good job at explaining, but I do not think that was the problem.

"So, uh, is that what you and Mother did?" He asked me shyly.

"Yes, that is how you children were made." I told him.


	18. Quiet At Last

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Shem was sixty-five and I was sixty-three and for the first time in forty-six years, we were finally alone. Mila had turned seventeen a week prior and married Abel, Adah and Japheth's son, last night. Shem was not happy to let his last daughter leave, and I had to admit that I felt the same way. Mila was my last baby and I did not want to let her go.

"I cannot believe we are finally alone." Shem said.

We were lying in bed after a long night of intimacy. Once Miriam had left, eleven years ago, leaving us with only three kids, Shem and I had decided to move to a smaller home. It was a nice size and fit five people perfectly.

"I don't know if I like it." I confessed.

"Well it is too late for more children now." Shem said.

"Please, there is no way I would have more children, even if I could." I told him.

"I suppose eleven children is enough." He said jokingly.

"You suppose? You try pushing out eleven kids and tell me how that feels." I replied.

Shem pulled me close and kissed the top of my head as I snuggled into his chest. As much as I loved my children and grandchildren it was nice to finally have time, just Shem and I.


	19. AN 2

So if you guys haven't heard already the Supreme Court has overturned the ban on same-sex marriage! I am so, so, so happy that I will be uploading two chapters today! I believe in equality for all and that nobody should be treated differently because of who they love. I hope that you all feel the same way but if you do not I hope you still read my story. It is important to remember that everyone is entitled to their own opinion!

-Gabby :)


	20. The End of Noah

The End of Noah

In my eyes, my Father had always been a great and powerful man. He had struggled with the hardest task of his life, and even though he got lost along the way, he came back to us. But today I learned that no matter how strong they are, all great men will eventually die. I never thought in my forty- three years of life that I would see the day my father died. He was not young, he was sixty-nine, yet he did not seem that old. We had been sleeping when Ham pounded on the door, startling us. Ila went to go check on the frightened kids while I ran to see what was going on.

"Mother sent me to get you," Ham said frantically, "something is wrong with Father."

I told Ila where I was going and ran back with Ham. When I got to their hut, I saw Mother kneeling over Father, burning incenses in her hands.

"He would not stop shaking." She told me calmly.

"Is he dead?" I asked her.

"I do not know." She replied.

Mother stayed calm as she prayed. Her courage never ceased to amaze me. I looked down and gazed upon my Father. His hair, what was left of it at least, was a mess. His eyes looked glazed and he had drool dangling from his mouth.

"Mother I do not think he is breathing." I said cautiously.

"I do not think so either." Ham put in.

Mother checked his pulse and her face dropped. He had been ill for quite some time and we all knew this day was going to come, but I never imagined losing him. Japheth came and took Mother to his house and while Ham and I dug a grave, Ila prepared Father's body to be buried.

"I cannot believe he is gone." Adah, twenty-four, said later that night.

After we buried Father and put the young ones to bed, Ila and I had all of our older kids come over. All of them were close to Father, but Adah and Naomi were taking his death the hardest. Naomi, now nineteen, was with child, much to my dismay, which Ila said was affecting her. Adah, on the other hand, had been very close to her grandfather. She spent a lot of her time with him as a child, and as an adult he taught her everything he knew about protecting the land. Evi and Elijah were upset, but much like me they both wanted to appear strong and did not show much emotion. Thaddeus had taken comfort in Ila's arms and was now asleep. The other children were upset but were able to sleep and go on as per usual. Micah was only eleven and Dinah and Miriam were nine; they were all old enough to know what happened, but still young enough to not quite understand it all. Levi and Tobias, who were seven and five respectively, were still quite naïve.

"Your father and I understand this is hard to take in, just as it was when Asher passed. That is why we wanted to bring you all here to talk about it." Ila said. "So ask us any question you have or just tell us how you are feeling. Do not be ashamed to cry either."

"How did it happen?" Elijah, now twenty-one, asked me.

"From the looks of it I would say a seizure." I replied.

"What is that?" Naomi asked.

"It is when your body shakes uncontrollably, that is all I know." Ila told her.

I had taken Thaddeus to his room and when I came back my heart broke at what I saw. Adah and Evi were holding each other, crying, while Ila had both Naomi and Elijah in her embrace. I walked over to my eldest daughters and took them into my arms.

"We will all miss him, but as long as you keep him in your hearts, he will never really go away." Ila said wisely.


	21. Family Tree (5 Years)

**5 Years Later…**

Shem (35) and Ila (33):

-Evi and Adah (16)

-Elijah (13)

-Naomi (11)

-Thaddeus (7)

-Micah (3)

-Dinah and Miriam (1)

-6 months pregnant with Levi

Ham and Na'el (31):

-Jonas (11)

-Rachel (9)

-Seth and Lydia (4)

-Pallu (2)

Noah (61) and Naameh (58):

-Japheth (26)

Adah and Japheth:

-Sari (4 months)


	22. Not Again

Not Again

I stared at Mother in disbelief. After Micah, who was two, I swore I was done having children. Unfortunately, it was not long before I scarped that idea and tried got pregnant again. It had been a rough first few months and yet even after months of morning sickness, my stomach was growing rapidly; by five months I was ginormous. I had had a creeping suspicion, but up until a few minutes ago I did not want to believe it.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"As sure as I can be, it has to be twins." She replied.

"Look how cute they are!" Naomi squealed.

Mother had been right and after a long, painful labor, Dinah and Miriam were born. I had always loved the name Dinah and Shem and I had agreed on that name from the beginning of my pregnancy, but the name Miriam had been a pleasant surprise; Miriam had been my mother's name.

"It looks like they are identical." Adah said.

Even though it was hard to tell what they looked like, both girls had dark patches of hair and dark eyes. Adah had been extremely helpful and even helped deliver Dinah. Adah was three months along with her first child, so having her there was beyond helpful. Evi, however, refused to be in the birthing tent. She was still scarred from Thaddeus' birth.

"It looks like it." Shem replied.

"Now us boys are terribly outnumbered." Elijah said. "Five to two."

"I guess that means we need more." Shem said.

"I'll get right on that." I replied sarcastically.


	23. Evi and Elijah?

Evi and Elijah?

I wished more than anything I could un-see what I just saw. I had heard sounds coming from Elijah's room, so curious, I walked in. There, I saw Evi and Elijah on his bedroll, kissing. I darted out of the room before they could see me and ran outside to get some air. Shem and I were worried about what to do with them, since Evi was eighteen and Elijah was fifteen, but I guess now we know. I looked around the meadow until I found Shem working on one of the houses. He was so busy that he almost did not notice me.

"Is everything alright Ila?" He asked me.

"No I am not, you will not believe what I just saw." I told him.

"What was it?" He asked me, concerned.

"I see Evi and Elijah together." I said.

"They like to spend time together." He replied. "You know that."

"No Shem you do not understand I saw them together, kissing." I told him.

He dropped the tools he was holding and passed out. I ran to his side, screaming for help. Elijah ran out of the house and helped me carry Shem inside.

"Mother what happened?" Elijah asked me.

I ignored him and cooled Shem's forehead as I elevated it. Elijah kept pestering me about what happened but I just kept ignoring him. I was incredibly angry with him; I was angry with Evi as well but she was not annoying me. It took only ten minutes for him to come to. As soon as he saw Elijah, he tried to jump at him.

"Calm down Shem!" I spat at him.

"What is wrong with both of you?" Elijah yelled.

"How long have you been sneaking around with your sister?" Shem asked.

Elijah's face became red. Evi had come out at the sound of her father yelling was just as equally red.

"We were going to tell you…but then Adah had Abigail and you and Mama had Tobias and things got really hectic." Evi stammered.

I saw the embarrassment and shame on my children's faces and felt my heart melt. I could tell that they meant no harm. I pulled Shem aside and tried to calm him down.

"Shem look at them, they look terrified of you." I told him. "That is the same look we once gave Father, don't you remember?"

"They lied to us Ila." He replied.

"When did they lie to us?" I asked him angrily. "Sure they did not tell us about their courtship but that is not lying."

"It is withholding the truth." He pointed out.

I threw my hands up in exasperation and walked back into the hearth to comfort my children. I was still mad I did not know, but I was still happy that they discovered their relationship. It was better than having to force them into one.


	24. A Depressing Anniversary

A Depressing Anniversary

Life on the ark was miserable. The rain had not stopped yet and both Noah and Ham had retreated to separate parts of the ark. With all of the horror we had been enduring for the past three weeks, I was surprised when Shem had made us a beautiful dinner for our two year anniversary.

"How is your dinner?" Shem asked me.

He had made an incredible dinner of lentil and corn stew with some bread. It was absolutely incredible. Naameh had taught Shem how to cook from a young age. As much as he enjoyed cooking, however, he got bored easily and I or Naameh would take over half way through.

"It is wonderful." I replied. "Thank you."

"Anything for you my love." He replied, kissing my hand.

"It doesn't feel like it has been two years already." He said a few minutes later.

"I know the time has gone so fast." I replied. "It is just so hard to be happy when we are trapped on this ark."

"You cannot think of the bad Ila, try to only think of the good." He said. "You know, when you really think about it, the sound of the rain can be quite hypnotic."

"I've noticed." I said.

I was feeling a bit unwell so Shem and I decided to go sit out on the deck and watch the rain. Even though the rain was heavy, you could still see the moonlight and the stars. It was beautiful and as Shem put, hypnotic.

"Yes Shem, harder!" I cried as Shem thrust into me.

"I love it when you say my name." He whispered into my ear.

He began to thrust harder and brought one of his hands down to rub my sensitive bundle of nerves. I let out a loud cry as I felt myself unravel. It didn't take long for Shem to hit his release, and when he was done he collapsed on top of me and rested his head on my chest.

"I am never going to get tired of this." He said with a chuckle.

"That was incredible." I said, pushing his hair back from his forehead.

"I love you Ila." He told me, kissing my chest. "I love you more than I could possibly love anything or anyone."

"I love you too Shem." I replied.

We spent the rest of the night huddled together; trying to take our minds off of the horror we had endured the past few weeks.


	25. Who's Faster?

Racing through the Forest

I laughed as I ran ahead of Ham. Father had given Ham, Ila, and I the day off and we had decided to have a fun day in the forest. We had climbed up trees and ate a nice picnic, and now we were having a race. Ila had run passed the both of us early, but now I was catching up to her. She was very fast; I was as well but she was smaller and swifter than I was. Ham was not as fast as either of us but he was resilient.

I caught up to Ila and passed her. I heard her yell out to me and thought I was winning until I felt her pull at my arm. I fell to my bum and watched as Ila ran past the finish line. It was a small tree we had wrapped some cloth around. Ham passed me, following Ila. They both laughed their way back to me.

"Oh Shem I am so sorry." Ila said, laughing as she helped me up.

"That was funny." Ham said.

"Yeah, it was hilarious." I replied. "I still win though."

"You do not! I crossed the finish line first." Ila declared.

"Only because you pushed me." I told her.

"Mother says we are all winners." Ham said proudly.

I tussled his hair before we gathered all of our stuff and raced back to the tents.


	26. The Pregnancy From Hell

The Pregnancy from Hell

I sobbed as I vomited uncontrollably into the bucket in front of me. Shem held my hair and rubbed my back. As ecstatic as I was to be with child again, I did not realize it would be this hard. It had taken over a year of trying and a few miscarriages, but I had finally kept this child past ten weeks. My morning sickness had begun around week seven and it was now week twenty and I was still sick every day. Mother had told me not to worry, but I did of course. It also did not help that Shem and I had two infants running around like maniacs. They were absolutely mad and ran around destroying everything! Shem tried to take them for walks and to help him but they always found their way back. Adah was a bit calmer than her sister, but she was clingy and constantly wanted attention.

Tensions were high in the house, and as cranky as I was I still managed to be calm, until today. I was irritable and my back was killing me, yet I took a deep breath and managed to get out of bed. I had sent Shem to get some fish we could cook for supper which left me home alone with the twins. I had changed them when they woke up and let them run around for a bit after their nap while I was getting their lunch ready. Mushing berries and vegetables was easy enough, but it was also tedious. I was ready to feed them and Adah ate quietly and quickly, Evi on the other hand, was not all that willing. All she wanted to do was run around and kept slipping off of my lap.

"Evi please come back and let mama feed you." I begged my two-year old.

"No." She said as she ran around me.

"I can't take it anymore!" I screamed.

I threw the bowl of food at the wall and fell into a heaping, crying mess on the floor. Both of the girls had begun to cry as well. Shem must have come back in the midst of my fit; he brought both the girls to their room and put them down for a nap before coming back into the sitting room. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"What happened Ila?" He asked me after I had begun to calm down.

"I could not get Evi to sit down and eat and I just got so frustrated with her. She never listens and I just felt so awful today and I lost it." I told him.

"I know it is hard, especially with Evi being as stubborn as she is, but you have to remember that she is two." He said.

He kissed the top of my head before getting up and picking up the pieces of the bowl; I guess it had shattered when it hit the wall.

"What if we cannot do this? What if two was enough?" I asked him.

"I think it is a bit too late for what ifs." He replied, touching my belly.


	27. Micah's Cough

Micah's Cough

Out of all of our kids, none had been as sick as thirteen year old Micah. It had started as a stuffy nose that had led to his voice being lost. I wasn't worried it would cause him any damage, especially since he did not run a fever, but after what had happened to Asher it was hard on Ila to see any of her children sick. She was four months along with our last child, hopefully, and spent every minute of every day tending to Micah. I knew he loved his mother dearly but the poor boy was tired of her. All he wanted to do was run around with his younger brothers and sisters but Ila did not let him out of the house. She did not want any of the other children getting sick either so she made him stay in his room. I had tried to talk some sense into her but it was no use, as long as he had a cough he had to stay inside.

It had been almost a month and a half since he first got sick and Micah's cough still had not gone away. Mother, who had been staying with us since Father died, had tried a few herbal remedies to stop it but nothing worked.

"He is not coughing up blood nor does he have a fever." She said. "It is nothing but a cold."

"But it has been weeks. If it is nothing serious then why has it not gone away?" Ila asked.

"I am not sure." Mother replied.

"Ila, love, he feels fine and it does not seem contagious, maybe some fresh air will do him well." I said to my wife.

She contemplated my request for a few minutes before reluctantly agreeing. Micah was so excited that he did not even wait to change out of his night clothes before running outside to join Dinah, Miriam, Levi, and Tobias in a game of tag.

Ila stared daggers at me as we brought tea to our youngest daughters and son. They too had begun sniffling and coughing a mere week after we let Micah play with them. Ironically, his cold had gone away. Levi was the only lucky one not to have contracted the cold.

"I told you letting him outside was a bad idea." She told me.

"I know, I know." I replied

AN- I based this chapter off of an experience I had recently where I had a cold for almost two months that actually ended up being allergies, but obviously they would not have known about allergies then. I had the other kids get sick though because I like making Ila right ;)


	28. Naameh's Gone

Naameh Is Gone

I cried in Shem's arms as we sat by Mother's bedside. She had been ill for a few weeks now, but earlier today she had a heart attack and was hanging on by a thread now. She was seventy-seven, which seemed so young to me. Ham and Japheth were with us, on her other side, while Na'el watched the younger kids.

We sat by her side all night, until her breathing ceased. I felt my heart stop as her chest stopped moving. Shem's grip around me tightened as he sobbed into my hair. He and Naameh had always been close. He took Noah's death hard, but I knew he was going spiral now. It was hard to imagine life without Mother; she was such a driving force in every one of our lives. I couldn't imagine Mila growing up without her grandmother.

"I am going to get tell Na'el and the kids." Ham said after about an hour.

"Only tell the older ones." I told him. "I want Shem and me to talk to Mila."

Ham nodded and left to tell the family. Shem was a mess so I took him outside to get some fresh air. It was spring time, but there was still a hint of a winter chill. I rubbed his back as he sobbed onto my shoulder. I was upset as well, but I knew Shem needed me. He was taking this so much harder than I thought he would.

"Shem, we need to be strong and brave for the children." I said to Shem. "Ham is telling them all now. And think of our grandchildren."

I tried to calm him down but nothing was working. I was about to give up until Adah came over to us. She knelt down next to us and hugged Shem.

"Uncle Ham told us that she is gone." She said.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, stroking her cheek.

"I am fine; there is no need to worry about me." She replied.

It had been a week since Naameh passed away and Shem was still a wreck. He barely ate and I know he was not eating. Adah and Japheth had offered to take Mila earlier in the week and I was grateful they did; the last thing I wanted was for Mila to see her father in this state. He had been avoiding me and was spending his days just staring out the window. It pained me to see him so upset, seeing as he was never one to show his emotions; he was usually the one comforting me. I was grieving as well of course, but I was dealing with it day by day. Evi kept telling me that she thought I was in denial. I did not think I was in denial; the truth was that I had prepared myself for this day when Naameh got sick originally. I knew that it was only a matter of time before she left us.


	29. Fifth Anniversary

Fifth Anniversary

I was miserable. The girls were cranky and poor Elijah was teething. Shem had neem working on a house day, which left me alone with the kids. To make matters worse it was our 5th anniversary. We had made a pact when we got married that we would celebrate everyone, and so far we had held to that; this year was different though. Shem and I had gotten in a big argument a few nights before and we had not talked since. It was a stupid row, but neither of us wanted to be the bigger person and apologize.

"Mama Evi hit me!" Adah cried.

"Adah pulled my hair!" Evi exclaimed.

I put a crying Elijah in his cot and went over to check on my three year olds. They were both a crying mess. I got them each a bowl of raisons and put them in my bedroll. We cuddled together for a little while before I put them to bed. I was cleaning up their blocks when I heard Shem come in.

"I thought you would have been home sooner." I said.

"I am sorry, I lost track of time." He replied. "I was helping Japheth with some woodwork."

"Well in case you had forgotten, tonight is our anniversary. On top of that Elijah was upset all day and the girls have been fighting." I shot at him. "It would have been nice if you had come back to help at one point today."

"I told you I was sorry." Shem said.

"Sorry is not enough!" I yelled at him.

I threw the things in my hands at him and stormed into the girls' room. I crawled onto Adah's bedroll and fell asleep with her in my arms.

The next morning was awkward. Shem took care of the girls while I fed and cleaned Elijah. He had a fever from the teething and just wanted to be held. Mother had given me some herbs to rub on his gums and though it helped with the pain it did not do anything about the fever. I ignored Shem for most of the morning and by lunchtime even the children had picked up on our anger.

"Mama's mad." Evi said to Adah.

"Evi eat your soup." I told her.

"Ila let me take Elijah." Shem said.

I handed him the baby and went to get a jug of milk for the girls.

"Look Ila, I am extremely sorry for yesterday." Shem said, walking into the kitchen. "Neither of us has gotten much sleep lately and we just took our anger out on each other."

I let out a sigh and slid down onto the floor, crying. Shem put Elijah down and sat next to me. We sat together for a few minutes before I broke the silence.

"Your right." I told him. "I'm sorry I got so angry. I am just so tired and Elijah has been screaming non-stop and the girls are always fighting."

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have Mother come by and watch them all for a while every day." Shem suggested.

"Mama!" Adah yelled from the sitting room.

Shem and I both got up and went about our day, hoping tomorrow would be easier.


	30. AN 3

**So I am officially out of ideas. I have three chapters left. I know that there is more than just one person who reads my story so I am**

 **hoping that more of you will be kind enough to give me some ideas! Please comment and help me continue on with this story!**

Thanks,

Gabby :)


	31. Family Tree (10 yrs)

**10 Years Later…**

Shem (40) and Ila (38):

-Evi and Adah (21)

-Naomi (16)

-Thaddeus (10)

-Micah (8)

-Dinah and Miriam (6)

-Levi (4)

-Tobias (20 months)

Ham and Na'el (36):

-Jonas (16)

-Rachel (14)

-Seth and Lydia (9)

-Pallu (7)

Noah (66) and Naameh (63):

-Japheth (31)

Adah and Japheth:

-Sarai (5)

-Abigail (2)

Evi and Elijah:

-Baruch (2)

-Reuel (16 months)


	32. Evi, Pregnant?

Evi, Pregnant?

I held Evi in my arms as she cried. She had come to me earlier that day complaining of nausea. She and Elijah had been married for about 6 months now and I was almost certain she was with child. Evi had never been very maternal and did not want children as much as her sister did. Sarai was already two and Adah was pregnant again. She loved being a mother, as I did. Evi preferred to help her father build houses than to be home. She did not cook well nor did she stitch. Naameh and I had tried to teach her about herbs and how to make different remedies but like Shem, she had trouble remembering and got bored easily. These were all the reasons I loved Evi and what made her unique, but that did not change the fact that she was a woman. It was our job to repopulate the Earth, something that was in our control. If we wanted to be the last people in the word we could, and that was something that I took to heart.

"Evi it is not as bad as it seems. You can still do everything you used to." I told my daughter.

"No I cannot! I will have to stop everything to carry the child and then I will have to give birth to it." She whined. "I will be stuck in the house for at least a year!"

"I do not know why you are so upset; it is incredible to see your baby." Adah told her, annoyed. "Plus it is rewarding to know that you made it."

"I do not care, I do not want it!" Evi cried.

"Evi you are a woman and as a woman you will conceive a child when you lie with your husband. I taught you had to be careful and if you did not listen to me then that is your fault." I told her.

"I did not mean for it." She said quietly.

"Evi if you are looking for sympathy than you will not get it from me." Adah told her. "You should have at least a few children though."

I shot Adah a look before turning my attention to Evi. I had to agree with Adah, but Evi had a tendency to act half her age. I did not lose my temper, however, because I knew she was scared. When she had watched me have Dinah and Miriam she was absolutely terrified. She had a low pain tolerance, like her father.


	33. The Prank That Back-fired

The Prank That Back Fired

Ila and I walked cautiously through the house. A week before Levi and Tobias, twelve and ten respectively, had overheard a conversation between Ham and I. We were reminiscing about pranks we had pulled when we were younger. They heard all of our tales and had decided to try some out. The first was putting cloth sacks filled with berries on people's seats. It was messy and Ila was furious, but I found it hilarious. They pulled it on us and on Ham, who also laughed. The second prank was funny as well. They moved all of the furniture a few centimeters to the left. It was not noticeable at first but after bumping into a few things Ila put two and two together. She yelled at them and made them put everything back, but later that night to two of us laughed about it.

"Do you think they are done?" Ila asked me as we prepared breakfast the next morning.

I shrugged my shoulder as I fed three year old Mila her breakfast. It was early so thankfully none of the other children were awake yet. Micah, Dinah, and Miriam slept late while Levi and Tobias tended to be early risers. Thanks to having so many kids Ila and I woke up before the sun rose which gave us time alone.

"I do not know about you but I am getting tired of this. I have been helping Evi with Rebekah all day and at night we have to deal with Mila. I am exhausted." She added.

"I will talk to them but I do not think they will listen to me." I told her.

"Maybe Elijah can convince them to stop or Naomi can scare them out of it." She suggested.

"I like that idea." I replied.

Together Shem and I came up with a plan. Naomi had a knack for dramatics and no matter how ridiculous her stories were the younger kids almost always believed her. We talked to Naomi about it later that day and she happily agreed. She had nothing to do all day but look after her new twins Asher and Shiloh so she was excited to be without babies for a day. Ila and I took them, Tabitha, and Shelah while Levi and Tobias spent the day with her.

"Mama, Mama!" Tobias cried as he and Levi ran into the house.

They ran to Ila and cried into her arms. Naomi came in behind them, smirking. She grabbed her children from us and took them home.

"What happened my sweet boys?" Ila asked them.

"Naomi told us this story about this monster that takes boys who are naughty. Please don't let it take us." Levi cried.

Ila assured them that they were safe and after they were tucked into bed we spent the night laughing. It was nice to walk around and not be worried.


End file.
